


Enter the Octobot King!

by Noria_Luna



Category: Splatoon
Genre: (Eventually~), First Time, M/M, Mind Control, More tags to add later~, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noria_Luna/pseuds/Noria_Luna
Summary: Agent 3 goes to reclaim the great zapfish, but something goes wrong. He gets captured by the one and only octarian king!How will he escape~?(Special thanks to my friend who proofread and edited this~)





	Enter the Octobot King!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long absence~! I was so busy with life that I had barely any time to write... I hope this makes up for all that time gone!
> 
> I’ve been planning some more Prince and Rider fics, so look forward to more of those two~!

Agent 3 sighed as he looked down at the kettle. It was just like the rest, yet so different at the same time. The teal-tentacled agent turned into his squid form before entering. He didn’t jump in immediately, but after a moment of self composure he leaped inside. The kettle spun aggressively with him inside of it, was this supposed to happen?! 3 couldn't possibly answer that question but he did know that all the motion was making the inkling sick to his stomach.

When he finally came to his senses, the teal boy rose up to knees. After a second he quickly threw his head to the side and vomited on the metal beneath him. The squid slightly collapsed before expelling his insides yet again, tears forming is his eyes from the pain. This really sucked, but that spinning earlier was god-awful.   
He wiped his mouth on his sleeve before rising to his feet. After gaining his bearings, Agent 3 looked ahead of him. There it was… The great zapfish.... All he had to do was walk over and-

The creature suddenly was sucked upwards into a mysterious machine. All the squid said was an exasperated “Fuck.”  
He worked this hard and threw up only for the goddamn zapfish to disappear in front of his eyes. But something seemed off.

From behind him, a huge metal fist slammed his body to the metal ground, knocking the agent out instantly.

 

He awoke some time later in a dark room. Everything hurt, especially his head. He went to check for a bump or something on his head, but found out he was tied up in restraints.  
Panic filled the young squid’s body. Someone had taken him hostage, and it doesn’t seem like there's a way to escape. 3 decided to struggle anyways in hope of the knots loosening from the movement.

As he wiggled his body for any chance at freedom, his body suddenly jolted to a stop. Something is wrong with these ropes, something that feels… good? The teal squid feared looking down due to the pounding of his heart, but willed himself to do so.  
The sick fuck who tied him up like this made sure to put rope right on his crotch, and perfectly placed a knot where his clit is, so that it’d rub against him as he moved.

This caused the inkling to groan in annoyance. Whoever did this either doesn't want him moving at all or, they want him to move around and lose his composure.  
‘Neither will work on me though’, Agent 3 thinks to himself, ‘I’ll just move in a way that it doesn't pull on that one rope.’ So he sets to wiggling the knots loose again, but is cut off midway by the sound of a door opening.

Light pours in through the opening, flooding the room as the tall figure makes its way in. Thankfully they turn on a better light. Now Agent 3 can see whoever the asshole is that tied him up like this. As he opens his mouth to throw an insult, his voice dies at the sight of his captor.

It was DJ Octavio. Well, 3 only guessed that because of old pictures Craig showed him.   
He was told the the octarian king no longer could transform into an octoling! But here he is, smirking at his hostage in his alternate form. 

“Starstruck, little agent?” AND he can speak inkish?! Just how much of a mystery is this guy?   
But he cant stay silent forever, Agent 3 needs to know where he is along with where the old man is.  
“Tell me where the hell I am,” 3 demanded. He made sure to look as menacing as possible to the king, the teal squid didn't want to be seen as weak in his situation.   
Gaining nothing more than an amusing stare pissed off the agent. But as he was about to demand answers again, a foot rubbing against his crotch silenced him. The towering octoling above him snickered at how the inkling’s breath hitched in his throat.   
3 hated how much his body was reacting to all of this. He hated the overwhelming heat his body was building up from the king’s actions, especially the heat that was slowly pooling in his gut. The agent knew he wouldn’t last too long, but made sure to hide his reactions underneath a face of anger and resentment.

But Octavio knew better. He knew how much the smaller squid was feeling this. Part of it /was/ due to the growing wetness he felt on his foot. There’s no way for the agent to deny it even if he wanted to, so he decided to tease the teal one with it.  
“Feelin’ good yet?” the king smirked. Agent 3 gathered up as much composure as he could to reply to the octoling. “Go t-to hell Octavio..”  
Octavio burst into loud laughter before kneeling next to 3, removing his foot in the process. Agent 3 sighed in relief for only a second, caught off guard with the large hand now slowly rubbing him. A delighted hum comes from the tall octarian’s mouth, along with a reply that the teal inkling didn't want to hear.   
“You say that tough shit, yet you’re soakin’ wet and grindin’ into my hand. Find that funny, agent?” A glare was given to him almost immediately.   
“You can shove those w-words straight up your- A-Ah!” 3’s reply was cut off as the hand’s movements suddenly became fast and rough.   
Agent 3’s breathing got heavy and higher in pitch, which made the king laugh even harder than before. The squid couldn’t hold back his voice anymore. He tried to keep those horrid noises from coming out, but the more he prevented them, the louder they became. 

Soon the pool of warmth in his gut grew to be too much for the squid to handle. His head felt fuzzy and heavy, and his body moved on its own. Tipping his head to the side, 3 found himself desperately grinding against Octavio’s hand, letting out loud and shameless moans escape his mouth. It was quite the sight to behold. For Octavio, at least.  
After a short while the inkling finally tipped over the edge, his head falling backwards as he screamed out in absolute pleasure. The heated pool in his gut now gushed out of him and covered the hand below.   
With shaky heaving breaths Agent 3 fell backwards. That new and overwhelming feeling of pleasure was slowly fading, and so was the numbing haze in his mind. That felt amazing...

The extremely loud laughter from the king snapped 3 back to his senses. He finally realized what had just happened. As he looked down to see the mess he regretfully made, his face burned bright red at the sight of it all. It was a puddle of… something that matched his ink color, and the same liquid was dripping down from his legs and the DJ’s hand onto the floor.   
Agent 3 guessed that he had just experienced his first orgasm. And it was from Octavio.   
‘This is the worst day ever..’ 3 said to himself.

Meanwhile the older octarian just kept laughing. 3 looks so pathetic and adorable like this, he could just eat the cutie up~! Octavio lingers on that thought for a minute. He knows that it's wrong on many levels, but the agent simply /is/ too hard to resist.   
So why resist? Octavio was planning to do some form of torture anyways, might as well have fun with it~! But first he has to get rid of these pesky things in his way…

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working on the next chapter (or maybe two~?) right now, and if you lovelies want to talk with me I made a Twitter account~! 
> 
> It’s @Noria_Luna so feel free to talk with me about anything, or share interesting things~
> 
> (Oh, and the title is exactly what his first boss kettle says)


End file.
